


Thick Delirium

by aevium, riotoftime



Category: One Piece
Genre: (of sorts), Aphrodisiacs, Canon fic, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sorry Not Sorry, ZoSan - Freeform, sorry Sanji, we're trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevium/pseuds/aevium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotoftime/pseuds/riotoftime
Summary: When the Straw Hat's strongest brave the thick, they find themselves in a precarious match of primal instinct and burning desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Established ZoSan and established LawLu with moments of ZoLaw and and LuSan.
> 
> Our first collab. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Their next island is a dense, sweltering jungle with a large active volcano at the far west side. Before they’d departed Nami had pinpointed its name, Tomb Island, and deemed it already too cryptic and humid for her to deal with in one day. Thus, she shooed off the four strongest members currently sailing the Sunny and laid herself out for a tanning session.

 

Luffy is always ecstatic for an adventure, so he hadn’t minded Nami decision in the slightest. The rest of them struggle to keep up with their lively captain as he explores all the weird lush vegetation, chases and annoys all kinds of critters and beasts, and makes a ruckus beating the fungal growths on trees like a set of drums as he passes them by.

 

Sanji doesn’t have an issue with Nami’s demand, of course. Anything to allow Nami and Robin to relax and enjoy the sun. And if he gets to be rewarded with the sight of their sun-kissed skin later, all the better. It’s just too bad he won’t be there to serve them refreshing beverages. Obviously, he would have had to come anyway. The island is uninhabited and he has to scavenge as much as he can to stock the kitchen and tide them over until the next island. He’s at the source of their task. The guys here are just some additional muscle.

 

Specimens of indifference, Zoro and Law are just going along for the ride as always. Zoro treats the thick jungle landscape as a training course, pushing himself through the thickest patches and climbing the highest rocks.  Sanji keeps a watchful eye on him as they survey on, making sure to grab a fistful of haramaki anytime the stupid swordsman wanders too far off course.  Law trudges behind, seemingly annoyed with Luffy’s incessant jabbering.

 

Tiny bugs swarm in the sticky, moist air, and Sanji grimaces whenever they approach a cloud of them. Luffy spits upon contact no matter how many times Zoro tells him to hold his breath and close his stupid loud mouth.

 

“Ooh, Sanji! I found a real tasty lookin’ fruit!!” Luffy exclaims after he’d sprung up into a tree branch. The guys below are pretty sure monkeys on this island could seriously mistake him for one of their own. The fruit is a bright green colour, really pretty, with the shape of a honey comb and about the size of a watermelon.

 

“Nice, Luffy. Don’t take a bite yet. Toss it down!” Sanji instructs from the ground, intending to check it over and make sure it’s edible.

 

Luffy grabs the fruit, balking slightly at the hay-like texture. It’s got a weirdly smooth appearance for the way it feels! He struggles to get it loose, it’s stuck pretty good on this branch, but impatient on his third try, he rips it right off. Small, lustrous sea green bugs come scampering out at a fast, angry pace.

 

“Ah. It’s a nest,” Luffy says calmly, before he reacts more urgently, tossing the nest out of his hand towards the ground below. He frantically shakes off a couple of them that had managed to get onto his fingers as he boisterously shouts: “IT’S A NEST!!!”

 

Sanji’s knees nearly buckle as he watches the object fall in slow motion by his feet, almost clocking him in the head. “It’s a _WHAT!?”_

 

“A NEST SANJI A NEST!!” Luffy shouts wildly, swinging from tree branch to tree branch until he’s on the ground by Sanji.

  
  
“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW IT DOWN HERE!? Oh my fucki—” The disgusting things are beginning to spread out of the nest at a terrifying speed. Amidst his horror and absolute panic, Sanji shields his face with his arms and does the first thing that comes to mind in his brain-fried state. He kicks the damn thing with all his might. It fires right into a tree close by and explodes into a swarm. Sanji juts back with panicked steps and yells to his captain, voice shrill, “YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, YOU SHITTY RUBBER!!”

 

“YOU TOLD ME TO TOSS IT DOWN SO I DID!!”

 

Zoro slaps the back of his neck, turning to the commotion behind him.  Stupid cook and the captain are screaming, Luffy jumping from a tree branch.  Another sharp pinch, this time on his shoulder.  Smacking at his bicep, he manages to stop the next attack.  It only takes a few seconds to realize he’s being bit by some kind of insect. 

 

“The fuck?” he mutters to himself, studying the green bug he squashed between his fingers.  One more glance up at the others and he spots it, a looming drove of pests, brightly colored and threateningly darting towards his companions.  Instinct says he needs to run the hell away from there but he must help save his comrades.  Unsheathing Shusui, he tries to calculate the best angle to throw a slash. 

 

Burning prickles his skin, the bites of the bugs rendering him unable to focus.

 

“Fuck off!” he bellows, sheathing his sword and pulling on the green robe slung around his waist from the heat.  It doesn’t stop the assault, little fuckers flying into his open chest and feasting on his skin.

 

“Ow, ow, owww!” Luffy whines and runs in circles, smacking his skin frantically as he’s bitten relentlessly. He has a lot of open skin for them to gravitate towards.

 

Sanji loudly throws curses and death threats Luffy’s way as he’s overcome by the pests as well. He covers his face with his arms. The little bastards focus on the skin of his forearms and the back of his neck, as he’d rolled the sleeves of his button down up to his elbows earlier. Not to mention he’s also wearing his usual black slacks, so they can’t get at him from there. The stings aren’t too painful, at least. But this entire situation is a nightmare for him. Ugly little fucking pests. _Disgusting._

 

Just as Sanji’s about to make a break for it to seek out a river to dunk himself into, the cloud of bugs suddenly lifts from him and Luffy. They look around, confused before a massive bright purple beetle appears before them, probably about 10 times the size of these green shits, and goes straight for the blond.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

 

He backs up and swipes away at it frantically, its buzzing is grotesquely loud and it honestly stuns him as the disgusting thing slips into his space. His arm explodes in pain, he faintly hears a ‘Room’ from behind him before he lets a scream slip out through clenched teeth.

 

“FUCK!” he cries. That fucking hurt like a bitch!

 

“Shambles.”

 

Law moves the Straw Hat captain and cook away from the swarm, making sure their group is as far away from the insects as possible before diminishing the room.  Some of the vermin managed to chew on his arm before he could use his power.  Although he created significant distance from the pests, their best bet is to run as quickly as possible to get out of their radar.

 

“Run,” he urges, slinging Kikoku on his shoulder.  He could continue using his devil fruit abilities but needs to save all of his energy for any other enemies or beasts they may encounter.

 

Zoro whips off his coat again as they take off through the forest, smacking and killing the little fuckers that were trapped in the fabric.  Luckily once the bugs are gone, the aggravation fades, their bite marks leaving hardly any trace on his skin.

 

Luffy gallops off behind Law, laughing exuberantly as he goes. “Man! They were pissed!”

 

Zoro takes a teasing shot. “Maybe if the stupid cook hadn’t freaked like a little girl and destroyed their home.”

 

“Fuck off,” Sanji retorts distractedly. He’d nearly missed the comment to be honest, squeezing a tense hand over the massive bite on his arm. All of the other bites he’d suffered through miraculously felt like they’d never happened, but the one he’d received from that huge purple fucker was lighting fire under his skin and spreading. This probably wasn’t good.

 

They run for 10 solid minutes before they slow to a jaunt. The pests appear to be gone – well, the green ones who currently have a personal vendetta against them, anyway.

 

A few moments of wandering and they stumble upon a clearing of brush and pause, confident they’re no longer being pursued.  Zoro scowls deeply, feeling another bite near his hip, beneath his haramaki.  Shrugging his coat off entirely, he gently sets his swords on top and begins stripping down, tearing off the haramaki first and slaying the offender with his palm.  Pants and boots tossed aside, Zoro inspects the rest of his body, making sure every inch is clear of the vermin.

 

“Good idea!” Luffy declares, tugging off his red vest and shorts entirely.

 

“Is that necessary?” Law’s face scrunches in confusion, looking between the two men who stand staunch naked before him.

 

“’Course it is,” Zoro responds, killing the one last bug crawling on his thigh.

 

Law sighs heavily and continues to scan the area while absentmindedly sifting through his clothing for any signs of the hitchhiking pests. He notices the cook is withdrawn from the corner of his eye. It did seem he’d been attacked by something fiercer just before he’d used Shambles to teleport them all away.

 

Sanji is sweating and the conversations of his comrades are muffled and unfocused. His mind is getting foggy, to the point where he’s worried he might have to find a trunk to perch himself against. The bite on his arm isn’t throbbing anymore, but that fiery warmth has spread into his body. With the sweltering air, he is getting overwhelmed quickly. It’s not until it reaches his groin and thighs with startling heat that he knows just what kind of trouble he’s in.

 

This can’t be happening to him.

 

Suddenly he realizes someone is calling his name. Law. Asking him what’s up. He must look very obviously in distress. Thankfully, he is good at covering shit like this up.

 

He looks up at Law with a nonchalant expression. “Saw some mangos on the way here. I’ll be back,” he explains calmly.

  
  
“Should stay close,” Law warns.

  
  
Sanji waves off his concern. “I gotta take a piss anyway. I’ll catch up, Luffy’s a loud enough tracking device,” he says before ambling off into a thicker patch of jungle and successfully evading Law’s queries.

 

Law watches Sanji disappear into the thick.  He seemed burdened; perhaps the earlier encounter was too overwhelming.  Straw Hat’s crew is capable so there’s no need for concern. 

 

Zoro pulls his pants and boots back on, certain he’s in the clear.  Luffy’s jovial laughter is starting to put him on edge.  Although he’s more than used to their captain’s boisterous nature, Luffy’s whooping and hollering is too loud.

 

Completely redressed, Zoro cinches his red sash tightly around his waist, massaging the muscles at the back of his neck.  A crick in his spine makes him twist with a loud crack.  Law’s low grumbling vibrating off of his skin causing him to sink further in agitation.

 

“Put your clothes back on,” Law chides, Luffy continuing to dance around, bare ass on display.  Despite the odd circumstances, Law finds his skin flushing in a telling manner, eyes lingering too long on Luffy’s naked form.

 

“Too hot for clothes!” Luffy denies. Finally Luffy settles down as he notices his body heating up. Law’s dark expression eventually makes him concede to clothes, but he only tugs his shorts back on. He feels weird, all kinds of hot, and he knows he didn’t activate Gear Second. “Damn man, I’m hot!”

 

“We’re in a humid jungle,” Law points out.

 

Before Luffy can respond with more than a huff at Law’s dull provocation, Zoro joins the conversation. “It’s not that. Different. Hot from the inside,” he expresses, taking Luffy’s side.

 

Luffy grins, patting Zoro on the back repeatedly. “You get it, Zoro!”

 

Zoro frowns at Luffy’s rubbery palm smacking against his sweat-soaked back.  The discomfort growing inside him makes it hard to tolerate.

 

Law closes his eyes a moment as Zoro shoos Luffy off. “The bites.”

 

Zoro, having successfully peeled himself off of Luffy, nods at Law. “S’what I was thinking.” He looks around sharply. “Where’s the cook?”

 

Law nods towards a thick of brush, “Disappeared through there.  Said he was gathering food.  Mangos.”

 

“Food?!” Luffy’s head jerks in the direction of Law’s motion, mouth already salivating at the thought of sweet, mouth-wateringly delicious mango flesh.  “Gonna go find Sanji.”

 

Law opens his mouth to disagree but Luffy’s already rocketed himself into the jungle, his giggles fading away as he starts his hunt.  Turning back to Zoro, he quirks an eyebrow, “Shall we follow along?”

 

Zoro shakes his head, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.  “I’m going ahead.”  Truth be told, he’s relieved to be out of range of Luffy’s prodding hands. His captain’s touchy-feely mood is more intense than usual. Too hot for that shit.

 

Law shoulders his sword, Sanji’s warnings about Zoro’s sense of direction playing in his mind.  Deciding it best to remain grouped, he nods in agreement and meanders behind the man’s hulking frame.  A fuzzy warmth pooling in his gut as they continue their exploration.

 

 

 

 

 

His heavy breaths are mere additions to the jungle’s wild sounds, but it’s all Sanji can hear. Loud and booming in his ears is his desperate pathetic panting. He’s managed to get himself a good distance (he hopes it’s enough) from the guys, thankfully before the raging boner began, so finally he slows his pace. Shaky hands drag along the ridged bark of trees until his trembling legs simply give out, and he settles himself at the base of a trunk with a long, drawn out groan.

 

He tosses the butt of his eighth cigarette since splitting off from the others, smoking like a chimney to ward off the immeasurable stress wracking his body. 

 

Sanji clutches his shirt at his chest. He’s _hot_. Far too hot. His mind has to ferociously fight off his body’s urgent need to take off all his clothes right here and now. This jungle is already sweltering enough without this fiery lust crawling under his skin. Such an intense thirst like nothing he’s ever experienced.

 

Just his shitty luck to get bit by a bug that apparently draws all the blood in his veins and rushes it right into the head of his fucking cock. Well he’s no bug scientist, but that’s what it feels like.

 

He’s so hard and swollen it’s painful. He’s never felt it this bad. It’s _never_ been this out of his control.

 

He runs a shaky hand through blond, sweaty locks and drags it down to his forehead and brows with a frustrated whine. He doesn’t have a fucking choice, does he? Not when his dick feels about ready to fucking explode.

 

Hastily, he loops a finger through his tie, lifting his chin and wriggling his head as he rushes to get it loose. Then, he undoes the first two or three buttons of his shirt, sighing as the sweat on his skin is cooled slightly from its exposure to air. Then he focuses on the aggressive tent in his pants. His trembling hands give him a rough time with the belt and he’s one step away from moaning in relief as his erection pokes out in the open.

 

“Fuck,” he groans, embarrassment strongly taking him over. But the urgent need proves much more powerful, and any scrap of sanity left in his foggy desperate mind is pushing him to make this quick.

 

He’s not sure he could do much different, to be honest.

 

At the first tentative touch to his tip, his legs are curling up to his chest. _Fuck._ Why does it hurt so bad? Okay. Don’t touch the head, he asserts himself.

 

Sanji pants heavily, knowing he just has to get this over with. He grips his fingers lightly over the base of his cock and strokes upwards very gently. Shivers work their way so intrusively up his spine he has to brace himself with a hand to the ground, releasing a loud, unrestrained moan.

 

“Mm, _fuck_ ,” he curses, breaths heavy after holding them in from that intense shiver which had frozen him. 

 

It doesn’t take many more tentative strokes to get himself to come. There’s a large fan leaf at his side which he uses to keep his clothes presentable. His groans go unimpeded in his private section of the jungle as he climbs over the edge. His body convulses so strongly that he actually forgets where he is as he curls into himself with burning, frantic pleasure.

 

He pants dryly after it’s over. It’s so wrong that he’d just experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of his life from stimulating himself so little. Zoro would be so pissed, he thinks with a smirk.

 

His head perks up tensely as he hears someone shouting in the distance, knocking him straight out of his haze. That sounded like...oh _shit_.

 

“Oiiiiiii!! Sanjiiiiiiii!! I want mangooooooos!!”

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Sanji curses, scrambling to flip the dirtied leaf over on the farthest side of the trunk that he can reach. He looks down to tuck himself back in his slacks when he realizes to his horror he’s still hard. “What the _fuck_...?” he murmurs, voice hued with a whine. _How?_

 

No time to fret over it. He pulls the bottom of his shirt out from his pants and lets his erection sit under his belt, which he frantically buckles up.

 

Finally, Luffy appears, projecting himself off a branch and landing with a loud thump. “Sanji! There you are! Did you find the mangos yet?”

 

“Not yet, Luffy,” Sanji expresses with a huff. His throat is so dry, he can’t even talk very loud. Fuck. His cock is burning again under the restraints of his pants and that belt. His body is back to its violent pathetic trembling. Fuck fuck fuck. He attempts to stand as casually as possible as Luffy babbles, but he comes to learn his legs have apparently become deadweights and he stumbles, bracing himself on the tree.

 

“Sanji!” Luffy shouts, concerned. He rushes over to his cook and takes him by the shoulders. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Sanji slips back down, completely overwhelmed once more by the vicious heat inside his body. This is some powerful fucking venom, whatever the fuck it is that that bastard insect had inflicted on him. He can’t even _stand_.

 

“I don’t know...” Sanji says softly, resigned as Luffy puts his hands to Sanji’s face. They’re nice there. Feel cool on his burning skin. He sighs. “Something’s wrong with me...”

 

“Are you hurt?” Luffy asks seriously, alarmed by the blistering heat of Sanji’s skin. The man is coated in sweat.

 

“No, I’m...” Sanji tries to explain in a haze, turning his head away as he shifts uncomfortably. How can he explain what’s really going on? “I don’t know,” he gives up with a laboured breath.

 

“Your skin’s so hot,” Luffy points out, stroking his cook’s skin from those perfectly shape cheekbones down to his long, beautiful neck. Sanji shivers under his touch. “And your eyes are so pretty,” he adds, staring into the gorgeous blue of Sanji’s visible eye. “I’ve been feeling kinda weird too.”

 

“The bites,” Sanji indicates, eyes wandering away after Luffy’s comment.

 

Luffy turns Sanji’s face towards him, bringing that misty gaze his way. He shifts his hands down over Sanji’s chest, feeling his nipples through the man’s wet shirt clinging with sweat. “Does it feel like you really want to come?”

 

Sanji heats right up at the words and clenches his thighs together from Luffy’s touch. This is his _captain._ If he weren’t so desperate, he would have kicked Luffy and his wandering hands right off of him. He tries not to squirm, but it’s impossible. It’s just fucking impossible to hide how bad he needs to be touched right now.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“It does, right?”

  
  
“ _Yes_.”

 

“Me too,” Luffy agrees with a grin, the off and on erection he’s been dealing with has fully come to life at the sight of Sanji like this. He’s been pretty frisky since splitting off from Zoro and Law. “Sanji,” he says in a questioning tone, leaning in close to Sanji’s ear. He asks softly, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

 

It takes Sanji several feverish moments and much squirming to reply, but he finds his answer. He just needs it so bad. It doesn’t matter who. And above all, he trusts his captain to help him with this.

 

“Yes. Please, Luffy. Touch me.”

 

Luffy smiles his usual toothy grin, heat intensifying in his belly. He takes Sanji’s feverish face in his hands and gives him a firm, comforting kiss on the lips, then his forehead. “Okay.”

 

Sanji gasps as Luffy strokes lightly over his groin, erection hidden under his belt and shirt. At the same time, Luffy has another hand softly petting over his sweaty locks in a comforting gesture. Something Zoro rarely does, but often Sanji wants more of. Light, fluttery kisses to his cheek, ears and neck. It takes away from the terrible ache and pressure of his cock.

 

Luffy doesn’t even get a chance to pull Sanji out from his pants before his cook gasps and shudders violently, curling into Luffy’s shoulder with a loud groan.  

 

Despite the fact that his own erection is getting critical, Luffy asks with a smile, “Feel better?”

 

Sanji catches his breath. He can only pray this is the end of it. “Yeah,” he tentatively responds, not knowing how to feel about his body’s constant state of arousal as well as what he’d just done with his captain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zoro thumbs Wado’s hilt, jaw clenched as he stomps on, shoving tree limbs and vines out of his way.  He has no idea where he’s going or what his destination is but he continues forward feeling he’ll explode if he stops.  Cracking his neck as he walks, he spies an exceptionally large low-hanging branch in the distance and smirks, more than willing to cut it down.

 

Law trails behind Zoro, observing his actions.  The man exudes intensity, body rigid and back muscles visibly tense.  Pace slowing, Law squeezes Kikoku as he spots Zoro slide one of his swords out of its sheathe and grip it tightly in his left hand.  A couple flicks of his wrist and a tree branch crashes down, sliced into several segments.

 

Zoro’s chest heaves, not that taking down the tree limb was difficult in any way but because of the excitement pulsing through his veins as he wields his sword.  Blazing heat surges through him, urging him to find a more viable opponent to turn his blade on.  Halting his steps, he peers over his shoulder to Law, who’s stopped a few feet behind him, hand in pocket and head hung low. 

 

“How ‘bout a little friendly fire.”

 

Zoro’s blade clashes against Law’s, the man’s draw quick and expectant.  Steel scrapes steel as Zoro leans forward, pushing his strength on Law’s defense. 

 

Law searches Zoro’s dark eye, a bloodthirsty grin plastered across his face.  Roronoa Zoro is of legend, as is the rest of Straw Hat’s crew.  Law’s not surprised to find the swordsman lives up expectation.

 

“Room.”

 

Law’s body is swiftly replaced with the earlier slashed tree branch, Zoro’s sword driving through the wood as he catches himself from stumbling forward.  Turning on his heel, he searches the area for Law, the room having dissipated and leaving Zoro in the jungle alone.

 

A small rustle to his left and Zoro’s flinging an attack, finding himself deadlocked once more against Law’s sword.  The burning still feels unsatisfied, as though his body’s needs are more primitive.  Primal cravings flood through him and he realizes a good skin-to-skin battle is what he truly desires.

 

He hesitantly sheathes his sword and removes his belt, Law’s face puzzled as he remains defensive. 

 

“No swords.”

 

Law agrees silently, knowing Zoro’s a man of his word.  He watches as Zoro settles his swords on the ground and sheathes his own, laying it to rest with the other three.

 

Zoro lunges for Law immediately but Law is swift, dodging the obvious attack.  They dance in a circle of lunging and dodging, Zoro growling and grunting with every movement.  Law’s foot gets caught in a vine and he falters for a brief moment, giving Zoro the advantage he needs.  Law feels himself grabbed by the shoulders and pinned him against a nearby tree.  They freeze, both panting in the dense, humid air – not from physical exertion but something more carnal.  Lustful.  Heartbeats pass and Law becomes acutely aware of the bulge appearing in his jeans. 

 

“Room.”

 

This time Law swaps out Zoro for stump, the swordsman moved several feet away.  What the hell just happened there?

 

“Something’s wrong,” Zoro gulps.

 

“The bites.”  Law rubs his eyes, trying to keep his mind focused.  “Must’ve been some kind of venom from the insects.”

 

“Can’t you do anything?” Zoro growls, standing from where Law had dumped him on the ground, face dark.

 

“Wouldn’t know what I’m looking for,” Law answers honestly.

 

Zoro’s storming towards him, Law feeling the same magnetic pull of their bodies.  He allows the approach, finding himself pinned once again between a tree and Zoro’s body, this time their hips grinding into each other.

 

“Fuck,” Zoro mutters, hands grabbing at Law’s hips, pulling his body flush against his own, skin crying for contact.  Law turns his head to the side and Zoro seizes the opportunity to sink his teeth into his flesh, biting and nibbling along his neck.

 

Law inhales sharply at the sensation, his mind urging him to put a stop to it but his body reacting on its own, forcing him to allow the contact.  The earlier warmth is burning hot, demanding more more _more._  

 

“S-stop,” Law sputters, giving Zoro a careless shove.  As much as he wants the feeling to continue, their grinding hardening him exponentially, there are other things to consider.  Pulling his neck away, Law mumbles quietly, “What about them?”

 

Zoro leans his forehead on Law’s shoulder, trying to control his breathing.  He’s right; they have to be considerate of the other two.  One last teasing flick of the hips and he’s pushing himself off of Law, his body feeling empty without the contact.

 

“Let’s go find them.”

 

Picking up their abandoned swords, they start their trek back, Law making sure to stay a few steps ahead of Zoro as he leads their return to the earlier clearing.  Even without turning, he can feel Zoro’s eye boring into his back.  Mind overwhelmed with desire, he finds himself subconsciously removing his shirt and tucking it into his back pocket, throwing the swordsman a teasing look over his shoulder.

 

The dam is broken, immediately Zoro is on top of him, knocking him on the tangled vegetation covering the jungle floor.  Law finds himself on his back, Zoro between his thighs and grinding against his speckled jeans, hips pressing back against Zoro.  Bent over, forearms on either side of his head, Zoro’s face looming over his, their lips brushing as he speaks.

 

“Quit teasing.”

 

Law suppresses the need to lean forward and seal their mouths.  Turning his head to the side, he bites his lower lip and nods in agreement.  Zoro moves off of him and offers him a hand up, which he ignores, not sure if he can handle any more touching from the swordsman.  Hand on his hip, he ponders momentarily about the best way to avoid situations like that again.

 

Zoro seems to be thinking about the same, speaking up, “Let’s just run.”

 

“Run?”

 

“Yeah, like earlier.  Won’t have time to touch if we’re running.”

 

Sounds stupid but it makes sense.  They take off through the forest, Law sprinting ahead, passing through the earlier clearing and zipping off in the direction of Luffy and Sanji.  Keeping an eye for broken branches and torn leaves, Law can spot the path Luffy treaded and continues his running, Zoro quick on his heels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luffy's beginning to get uncomfortable with how hard he is. He looks down to Sanji, who is lifting his long legs up to his chest and shaking again. It’s strange. As greedy as Luffy’s body feels, Sanji seems to be much worse. It’s not typical of Sanji to be so openly vulnerable. His skin is so red - Luffy's not sure he's seen it this red before. There was that time he got pretty bad sunburn, but this is a different kind of red. A more fervid flushed kind. He wants to be worried for his cook, but all he can really muster up is sheer unmitigated lust.

 

He needs to find Law. If the cause of this uncontrollable desire is those bug bites, Law's probably feeling pretty randy too.

 

“Hard again?” he asks Sanji outright.

 

Sanji simply nods, spreading a hand over his face in frustration. “It's not going away,” the blond admits. This is _maddening_.

 

Luffy unleashes a rascally grin as he connects the dots, cheerily leaning back into Sanji's personal space. “Did you jackoff before I found you?”

 

Sanji groans and pushes Luffy back. “It's not like I had a choice, idiot.”

 

They grapple a bit, Luffy becoming incapable of staying even arm’s length from Sanji.  Unsure of what else he could do, Sanji simply hugs his knees to his chest, allowing the shitty rubber captain to stick against his side. 

 

“Can you walk?” A comforting arm is wrapped around Sanji’s shoulder as Luffy peers into his face earnestly.

 

Sanji bites his bottom lip, honestly unsure of the answer to that question.  Even though he’s come twice already, the pressure between his legs is worse than before, stinging him deep.  Shrugging Luffy’s arm off, he grips the base of the tree and attempts to stand, immediately regretting the decision with a sharp cry. 

 

“Guess that’s a no,” Luffy hums, tapping his chin, “We need to find Torao and Zoro.  Gonna carry you.”

 

“No!” Sanji musters up the energy to deliver a weak kick towards Luffy.  “Just let me rest for a moment.”

 

“’kay but I don’t want to leave you alone.”  Luffy scoots close to Sanji again, patting his thigh gently.  “We’ll go when you’re ready.”

 

Sanji hums dejectedly, feeling a total moron in front of Luffy. Truthfully, hand jobs aren’t really doing the trick. He finds himself longing for Zoro who will be able to give him more. Maybe that’s what he needs to finally be satisfied.

 

Sanji jolts and looks to Luffy when, as if on cue, they feel two familiar presences darting their way.

 

Slashing through a particularly dense grove of vines, Zoro crashes into a clearer section of jungle sweat pouring down his body from the humidity and running.  Sheathing his sword, he looks around for Law, only to spot two familiar faces gawking at him at the base of a large tree.  Smirking, he walks towards his companions, his pace slowing when he notices the state of the cook.  Sanji’s flushed skin, panting breaths, and that look of desperation reminiscent of many hot nights together on the galley floor.  Zoro’s skin lights on fire, burning desire throbbing in his groin, violently needing to bury himself inside of Sanji.

 

“Luffy, move,” Zoro demands gruffly. His eyes are completely focused on Sanji, who stares up at him with shock.

 

Zoro doesn’t have to tell Luffy twice as he twists around to catch Law ambling over and stands. They make telling eye contact, friction and lust in their gazes.

 

“Sanji’s hard-on won’t go away,” Luffy blurts out, flinging himself at Law and knocking the two of them onto the ground. 

 

Sanji scoffs in horror at the captain’s candidness, flushed face turning a deeper shade of red as he spins his head to catch Zoro’s confused face.

 

“You’d know this how?” Zoro asks curiously, stalking to where Sanji still sits under the tree.

 

“I helped him with it but it came back.”  Luffy’s hands are already at the waist of his shorts, unzipping them swiftly.

 

Zoro crosses his arms, tossing a glare to Sanji, “Luffy ‘helped’ you?”  Without waiting for a response he calls over his shoulder, “Law, we should’ve just fucked back there.”

 

Law perks his head up as Luffy plants his mouth on his shoulder. “Agreed.”

 

Sanji gawks and looks between Law and Zoro. “Wait, what?”

 

Maintaining a sharp stare, Zoro crouches down, clasping Sanji’s jaw in a strong, iron grip. “Don’t got a right to complain, cook.”

 

Sanji gives a smartass smirk and is already melting under Zoro’s touch and those hungry eyes. Not sure if he’s ever seen the man look this eager before. He wants – _needs_ him so bad. He shifts his spine on the bark, legs parting to beckon the swordsman closer.

 

Zoro settles on the ground, leaning forward to take advantage of Sanji’s invitation.  Palm on the small of the cook’s back, he tugs Sanji into his lap, long legs wrapping around his waist.  The heat of Sanji’s hands sears his skin as they maneuver across his chest and shoulders, touching every inch of reachable skin.  Deciding Sanji’s shirt is an unwelcomed obstruction, he tears it off and tosses it, sweaty cloth hitting a tree root to their side with a splat. His deft hands then proceed with the red sash at his waist, flinging it along with his robe and haramaki aside.

 

Law closes his eyes, reveling in Luffy’s mouth splotching his skin wetly, sucking and licking their way down his torso.  Fingertips locate the button of his jeans, the offending article of clothing ripped off greedily.  A calloused palm disappears in his boxers and Law abruptly becomes aware of his surroundings.  They’re laying all but ten feet away from the Straw Hat cook and swordsman on the edge of copulation.

 

Suddenly, Luffy’s head blocks his view with an almost pensive stare. “Mmm, Torao. S’okay to do it here?”

 

Law knows that look. Luffy can’t wait another second. After all the hot tension and lusty teases between he and Zoro not much earlier, the thought of letting Luffy take him in the presence of his swordsman is enough to make him roll his hips on impulse. He sighs. He can’t believe he’s about to let this happen. The bites have a stronger effect than he’d thought.

 

Luffy has his answer. Nimbly, his hands are to Law’s pants in seconds.

 

Sanji moans loudly as Zoro relentlessly tongues his body all over and viciously grinds into his dire length. A small part of him is acutely aware of Luffy and Law going at it over Zoro’s shoulder, but it’s all background noise. Normally he would want privacy. But right now, all he needs is Zoro’s hands, his lips, his cock deep inside of him. He moans again, this time into Zoro’s mouth, cock painfully hard and begging for a third release.

 

Zoro feels Sanji’s desperation and deftly removes his belt, tugging the black dress pants down his thighs, releasing his bulging cock from the restraining material.  Sanji hisses at the sheer touch of Zoro’s hand grazing the head.  Must be really on edge to be that sensitive.  Digging into his own pants, Zoro shimmies them down just enough to free his own length and uses it to tease Sanji’s entrance.

 

“Fuck,” Sanji groans, pressing his face into the crook of Zoro’s neck.  Yearning to be filled by Zoro, he grinds into his tease, ready to burst at the contact.  The euphoria of being so close to have Zoro inside of him is quickly shattered as Zoro’s rubbing becomes more aggressive and painful, making Sanji acutely aware of their lack of lubrication.

 

“Need lube,” Sanji points out with a flustered breath, lifting his head from Zoro’s shoulder.  Zoro looks around as if he’ll find some just lying on the ground next to them.  Face lighting up with a plan, he casually spits into his hand, causing Sanji to cringe.

 

“No other choice,” Zoro says with a carnal grin.

 

Sanji sighs out his nose, knowing it’s the truth. He can’t wait any longer. “We’re not making this a habit, bastard,” he grouses, cock twitching intensely as Zoro slicks himself up, then spits again and proceeds to finger Sanji’s hole. His back arches and he thinks he comes right then and there from the penetration, then he realizes his body has played a trick on him. Fuck. He squirms around Zoro’s fingers, utterly unable to keep his body still.

 

“Zoro,” he warns.

 

Immensely turned on by Sanji’s need, Zoro bites Sanji’s earlobe, causing the man beneath him to gasp in pleasure. He asks lowly, releasing his fingers from Sanji’s hole and perching his cock there teasingly, “How bad do you want it?”

 

Sanji tries to sink into Zoro, but he’s stopped. Riled, he releases a frenzied growl. “So bad,” he murmurs huskily.

 

Luffy slides off Law’s boxers and adds them on the crumpled pile of clothing they’ve removed.  Both completely naked, Law has the quick thinking to lay out their apparel to create a crude blanket, uncomfortable with the vines and leaves rubbing against his bare ass. 

 

Sitting cross-legged, Law finds himself trapped under Luffy’s smoldering gaze, round lust-filled eyes consuming his body shamelessly.  Maintaining eye contact, Law’s fingers slide to the base of his cock, breath hitching at his own touch.  Orgasm imminent, a small voice in the back of his head wonders if they’ll all be victims to the same affliction as the chef.  An incessant state of arousal.

 

Luffy’s eyes glance down to Law’s hand, pink tongue licking his lips at the sight.  Falling back to a seated position, he scoots as close to Law as he can, gently pushing his long legs apart and placing them on either side of his thighs.  Reaching down to his own throbbing erection, Luffy swiftly reconnects their stare and begins pumping his cock slowly.

 

Panting, Law strokes at the same pace, digging his heel sharply into his partner’s back as his body trembles with pleasure.  Their tempo quickens, Luffy’s eyes darkening as he leans forward, Law meeting him halfway, pressing their foreheads together.  Breaths shared, small grunts escape both of their lips as they mutually edge closer to climax.

 

“L-Law.”  Luffy all but whispers his name, causing an orgasmic rush to ripple through his veins.  They instantly orgasm together, bodies shuddering as they ride out every wave of release.

 

It takes all of Zoro’s willpower to not pound into Sanji after the blond articulates his urgent need. Watching Sanji edge on the cusp of relief and satisfaction is so mind-blowingly hot, the anticipation is worth every tantalizing second. He keeps a firm grip on the back of Sanji’s thighs so the cook can’t sheath himself on Zoro’s cock.

 

“Fuck!” Sanji whines with a gasp, attempting to use his legs around Zoro to make the man budge, even just an inch closer to his entrance. “ _Zoro!”_

 

Zoro relents, the sight too delicious for him to take. Otherwise, he won’t be able to last. He drives himself into Sanji, brutally hard and primal. Sanji throws his head back, groaning in pure pleasure, finally given what he’d needed so desperately. The cook trembles and seizes under him, climaxing before Zoro can even pull back for another push.

 

He doesn’t stop and grunts as he pounds into Sanji mercilessly, already so close to release with the sight of Sanji a hot, sweaty mess beneath him. Sanji is gasping even as he comes down from his orgasm. It’s enough to send Zoro tumbling off the edge. He groans lowly, body freezing as he releases into Sanji, whose legs tighten firmly around his waist.

 

Luffy sprawls on the ground, chest heaving from his hard climax, Law’s legs still tangled in his.  Reaching down with his clean hand, he grabs himself and sits up quickly, “Hey!  I’m still hard.”

 

“So’m I,” Law grumbles, shaking his hand clean.  Luffy’s mouth is suddenly on his fingers lapping up any excess fluids, a normal habit of his. 

 

Zoro groans, slippng out of Sanji.  The evidence of his orgasm is prominent but his cock is still raging hard, immediately ready for another round.  Wiping sweat off of his brow, he calls over to Luffy and Law, “Same here.”

 

Sanji’s chest heaves, he clutches his forehead with the tips of his fingers through moist hair roots. He doesn’t answer, but he’s still wretchedly hard too. While it’s relieving to know he’s not the only one, he’s come three times now without much relief and it’s starting to make him want to faint just to escape the agony. The heat of the jungle is getting aggressively more stifling and with his body drenched in sweat, he is beyond overwhelmed. He just wants to plunge himself into a fucking river. When will it _end._

 

Zoro looks Sanji over with concern as the blond has his face in his hand, breathing extremely hard. “You okay?”

 

Sanji mumbles in response, Zoro unable to catch the words hissed through clenched teeth.  Sanji feels a heavy tap on his shoulder causing him to jerk his head up angrily and bark out, “But is it _painful_ for you?!”

 

Law shares a quick glance with Luffy, having witnessed the scene.  Sanji’s circumstances do seem much more dire than their own; he wouldn’t describe himself to be in pain, more like encumbered by desire.  Reflecting back to the earlier incidence, it briefly flashes in his mind that the Straw Hat chef did experience something different than anyone else.

 

“Perhaps it was that purple insect,” Law hums thoughtfully.  “Black leg-ya was bit by a bigger pest than the rest of us.  It could account for his symptoms.  It may just take more to rid your ailment.”

 

“More, huh,” Zoro says pensively. He leers carnally at Sanji. “I can do that.”

 

Sanji barely listens, his body too on fire and his mind a haze, making focusing a battle. 

 

“Wait a second, Zoro-ya.  We need to cool him down.”  Law shoves Luffy’s slithering hand away from his crotch and stands, glancing down realizing he’s still sporting a healthy erection.  “Goddamnit,” he sputters as he looks around, snatching the first article of clothing he can reach and sliding it on, covering his nudity.  Of course it just happens to be Luffy’s shorts.

 

“You look good in those,” Luffy teases, delivering a firm smack to Law’s backside as he walks by.

 

Law glowers at him before digging out a large water pouch from his bag. He walks over to Sanji, brow rising as Zoro’s grip on the cook tightens and he feels the man’s gaze boring through him. He bends down, noticing right away to his concern Sanji isn’t aware of his presence yet. He unscrews the cap of the pouch and perches it at the overheated man’s lips.

 

“Oi. Blackleg-ya. Water.”

 

Sanji perks up slowly, pursing his lips over the lid. Law tilts it back and Sanji is immensely grateful as the cool liquid extinguishes the torridity of his mouth, travelling down to his belly and easing the blazing heat there as well.

 

Law eyes Zoro’s possessive hold.  He knows the swordsman means no harm but Sanji’s situation may be a medical emergency.  Now isn’t the time for primal instinct to overshadow any possible need for treatment, even if Law isn’t quite sure what exactly that treatment would be.

 

“Room.”

 

Zoro finds himself holding onto Luffy, Law having teleported himself and Sanji to the blanket of clothing where Luffy recently sat.  Luffy laughs at the new arrangement – always excited to see Law’s Devil Fruit in action.  Zoro, however, is less than pleased with the sudden change of scenery.

 

“Black leg-ya, I’m not your ship’s doctor but I need to make sure you’re okay,” Law begins, observing Sanji’s every movement and reaction.  Although his own skin isn’t much better, he feels Sanji’s forehead with the back of his hand to determine the risk of overheating.

 

Sanji nods in agreement, a good sign that he’s still coherent.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Sanji.”

 

“How do you feel.”

 

Sanji hesitates a moment. “Fine.”

 

Law’s eyebrow quirks.

 

“I just needed water. I’m fine,” Sanji reasserts, mustering all of his strength just to sit up. He tries his best to make that particular battle invisible.

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“No,” Sanji lies, now consciously doing his best to hold off his shivers and shortness of breath, as well as the agonizing pressure in his groin. Law looks unconvinced. “Look I just—” he flushes more, if it’s even possible, “—I just felt a little heatstroked for a second there. It caught me off guard, is all. The water helped. But I’m good.”

 

Law crosses his arms, tapping his fingers against his bicep.  Even though he has a semi-concealed erection pushing against the denim of Luffy’s shorts, he did feel better after the first orgasm.  It could very well be that Sanji’s higher dosage of venom is causing his sexual arousal to reach unbearable limits.  Deciding to deliver one final test, Law leans forward and traces his fingertips against the pale flesh of Sanji’s inner thigh, watching for any kind of sexually charged reaction.  The prognosis must be confirmed.

 

Sanji chokes, jumping in his spot, skin searing at the spot Law grazed. His eyes widen as they dart up to Law’s scanning gaze, utterly shocked at the twist of pleasure in his gut.

 

Law nods to himself, confirming his suspicions. It seems the cook’s libido is heightened more than the rest of them, to the point where he’s incredibly hypersensitive, but he decides it’ll merely take more vigorous effort to fully mollify and calm the man.

 

He figures their swordsman is more than qualified for that particular job.

 

Law peers back to where Zoro and Luffy are situated, still entangled. Zoro’s glare is as fierce as expected. Predictable.

 

Zoro turns back his captain, whose hands are roaming fervently across his chest and abs, fingers deftly digging into his deep chest scar, prodding every dip and ridge. 

 

Luffy delivers a knowing smile, hands wandering from the scar to Zoro’s jaw, “Relax.  Sanji’s in good hands.  Law knows what he’s doing.”

 

Zoro nods absent-mindedly.  A moment passes before he realizes Luffy had _that_ look in his eyes and a cheeky grin to match.

 

Jerking his attention back to the duo, he spies Law’s fingers tracing more of Sanji's body, the cook leaning into the touch.

 

Sanji can’t help but feel aroused by Law’s touches, soft and delicate as they are, but it’s humiliating how easily he melds into the contact. He’d just finished telling the doctor that he’s fine, yet he’ll give in so eagerly to a couple of measly, uninspiring strokes like this? He still has his pride for fuck’s sake. He shakes his head, forcing himself to place a firm hand over Law’s wandering one, halting it purposefully.

 

Law retreats his hand, Sanji’s message received. He speaks quietly, leaning in close even as Sanji slinks back ever so slightly, “You’re very sensitive. Sure you’re good?”

 

Sanji growls audibly now. He’s thoroughly annoyed with Law’s inspection. And his body really is beginning to feel desperate again after Law’s light touches. It’s nothing against the man, but Zoro’s what he needs right now.

 

“I just want to get back to fucking the marimo. Is that what you want to hear?” he whispers harshly.

 

Law purses his lips, then smirks with a flick of his wrist. “Room.”

 

Luffy topples on top of Law, once again teleported with the use of Law’s awesome powers.  Face-planted in Law’s lap, he lifts his head, wide smile plastered across his face, “Shishishi, it’s about time!  Thought I’d have get it on with Zoro.”

 

Law finds himself keenly aware of the throbbing in his pants, Luffy’s shorts to be exact.  Luffy feels it too, rubbing his face directly into the crotch, and causing Law to jump at the sudden motion.  In an instant, Luffy pounces on him, rolling around on their nest of clothing and pushing Law onto his back. 

 

“I like when you wear my clothes but you look better naked,” Luffy tells him as he tugs off the shorts, Law raising his hips to help the process.  Reaching behind him, he pats until he finds his own jeans, locating a specific pocket and pulling out a small bottle.

 

Zoro and Sanji find themselves back where they left off thanks to Law’s ability. They are swift to get things going again, no words spoken, avid eyes soundly doing the trick of flushing desire back into their bodies. Zoro’s on Sanji’s neck like an animal, and Sanji rolls his head back to allow more access.

 

Zoro grinds his hips into Sanji fervently and the cook seems to bite back a strained whine as he flinches back. “Sensitive?”

 

“Yeah...” Sanji admits. His cock hurts more than before. “Don’t touch it.”

 

Sanji wriggles and lifts himself with a hand over Zoro’s shoulder, using it as leverage to turn himself over, the crown of his head pressing against bark and his knees sinking into the soft, moist earth beneath. He tilts back, looking over his shoulder with a beckoning, wanton gaze. Zoro looks about ready to come on the spot.

 

“Fuck me like you mean it this time.”

 

Zoro hastily spits into his hand again and rubs himself down. In his passion, he forgets to check if Sanji is well-prepared, figuring the cook is wet enough from only moments before. And with the cook begging him so lewdly, it’s not like he left room for Zoro to think.

 

He slams into that heat hard, feeling resistance at his cock, and then at his chest as Sanji pushes back with his hand. He’d made an unpleasant sound and Zoro doesn’t move a muscle, concerned.

 

“Hurts?” he asks.

 

Sanji breathes out heavily, clenching his fist on the tree root he’s rested his hand on. “I need lube!” he growls out, angry at his circumstances. Last time it had hurt a bit, but he’d been too greedy to care. However he can’t do another round without proper lubrication. There would be no pleasure in that.

 

It takes all of Zoro’s mental fortitude to pull out gently, his body blazing with flagrant desire. “Son of a bitch.”

 

“Well I’m sorry but I can’t have you back there ripping me up!!” Sanji shouts back, as equally frustrated as Zoro. Fuck. He wants Zoro’s cock so bad he almost contemplates dealing with the consequences.

 

“The fuck am I supposed to do!?”

 

“I don’t know, _find_ something! Quick!”

 

“What the hell am I gonna find out here!!”

 

“There’s got to be _something,_ marimo, fucking _shit_ —”

 

Law lifts his head and peers around Luffy’s shoulder, the bickering of the other two Straw Hat crew members distracting him.  Luffy continues his sucking and teasing, oblivious to the impending argument.  Must be used to it.

 

“Proper lubrication is vital,” Law offers, siding with Sanji on the subject at hand. 

 

“The fuck asked you?” Zoro rumbles, seemingly annoyed with the interference.

 

Law frowns at Zoro’s reaction.  Perhaps it’d be better if he just kept out of it. 

 

“Lube?!” Luffy raises his head and licks his bottom lip, turning his grin to his two crewmates.  “We’ve got lube.”

 

For a moment, the jungle goes silent.  Luffy takes the bottle from Law’s hand and shakes it at Zoro and Sanji as proof. 

 

“You had lube this _whole time_?!”  Sanji’s yell is shrill; Law can feel the man’s heated anger from where he lies.

 

“Duh, we always have lube.”  Luffy chuckles, popping the cap on the bottle and squeezing a hefty amount into his hand.  “Here, you guys can use the rest.”

 

Luffy tosses the bottle to Zoro, who catches it with a firm swipe of the hand, not intending to let it escape him now. He squirts a large amount into his hand and uses it to prep Sanji first, before coating it over his length. The cook is undecided between moaning in pleasure and grumbling death threats under his breath towards Luffy and Law as Zoro fingers him. It doesn’t take long at all before Zoro’s attentions win out and he quits his bitching, replacing it with hot throaty moans.

 

Zoro’s sure Luffy and Law can hear the blond loud and clear, and suddenly he’s overcome with a fierce need to have the men behind him fuck to the music of Sanji’s desperately urgent noises. To have them hear how fucking good Sanji’s got it.

 

He clutches Sanji’s hips so hard they dig into the slender man’s skin and without warning, thrusts forward.

 

Sanji growls through clenched teeth, forehead digging into the tree’s bark as Zoro ploughs into him, not lingering for a second, pulling back at the head before driving into him hard, deep and fast, his pace and rhythm relentless and powerful. The man’s rough hand is sliding up and down Sanji’s sweaty back as Zoro slips into to that carnal state Sanji loves to entice out of him.

 

Sanji licks his lips with a fervid laugh, then a moan as he jerks forward with another mind-blowingly deep thrust that makes his spine arch. Just how he likes it, and needs it.

 

“More,” he insists under his breath, his mouth pursing at the word. Zoro drives into him harder and Sanji greedily decides it’s not enough. He demands, “More, Zoro! _More!”_

 

Zoro smirks with a throaty breath. He gives the cook what he wants and rams into him at a dizzying speed.

 

“ _Harder!”_

 

Zoro’s grunts become louder, more husky and desperate as he reaches his climax, satisfied with the loud groans and demands coming from the cook who seems unable to help it. That’s how he likes to make him sound. Desperate and greedy like that. And it has him coming strongly, shooting off in wave after wave. Feels endless, the intensity of his orgasm. He keeps fucking the cook until he’s completely soft. He’s about to be worried when he feels the man’s legs tremble violently and Sanji tenses, his breaths choked as he rides out his orgasm.

 

It’s a sound he’s used to. But it’s got a pained tinge to it, which is worrying. He’s never heard the cook sound like that while coming.

 

“Ready?”  Luffy hunches over, returning to Law’s throbbing erection, tongue wrapped around it immediately lapping up the pre-come seeping out of the tip.  One hand stroking his own cock slick with the lube before teasing and prodding Law’s entrance.  Law runs a tattooed hand through Luffy’s hair, tugging slightly on the strands as he bucks his hips up into his warm, wet mouth. 

 

Luffy releases Law with a slick pop, moving his mouth along thin hips, kissing each hip bone, before his tongue reaches his navel, tickling it slightly with the tip of his tongue.  Gripping himself, he presses into Law as his tongue makes it to the black swirls of tattoos on his partner’s chest.  By the time his lips are meeting Law’s, he’s thrusting himself inside, Law squirming beneath him at the feeling.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Luffy smiles into their kisses.  He knows Law well enough to have learned the sincerity of that word.  A hesitant flick of his hips and Law grunts.  One more and it turns into a groan.  Luffy tugs on Law’s bottom lip as he pulls away, kneeling back and lifting Law’s slender legs onto his shoulders, remaining attached at the hips.

 

Luffy gives Law a questioning look and Law nods, granting permission.

 

In an instant, Luffy’s hips are thrusting rapidly, greedily, the sound of their skin slapping filling Law’s ears in between his grunts of pleasure.  Luffy fucks him hard and selfish, pushing as deep as he can and pulling so far he might slip out at any time.  And sometimes he does, only to ram himself back into Law’s tight heat immediately.

 

Suddenly Luffy pauses, Law squinting one eye open to figure out why.  Behind them sings the sounds of urgency, Sanji’s moaning overtaking the other sounds of the jungle.  A deep growl from Zoro and the moaning pitches louder, higher.  More desperate.  Luffy’s eyes meet Law’s, a lustful twinkle shining in his gaze.  Luffy's hips move again, fiercer and more rapidly than before.  He bends, folding Law into himself, sweat dripping off of his black locks.  Law leans forward and grabs a fistful of Luffy’s hair, pulling their faces together in a searing kiss. 

 

Climax reaches all too quickly, their earlier playtime having given both of their orgasms a good head start.  A few pounding heartbeats and they’re releasing in unison, Luffy’s body shuddering against Law’s.  A moment of panting and Luffy’s giggling, slipped out and holding Law’s face in his hands, delivering fervent kisses and licks all over his cheeks and lips. 

 

“That was fun!”

 

Zoro slips out of Sanji, breathing heavily and wiping sweat off of his brow.  Thankfully his cock stays soft this time, the internal blaze of lust having all but vanished and for the first time in a few hours he feels normal.  Beneath him, Sanji’s body heaves gulping breaths, body rigid and still flushed.  This isn’t the normal post-sex Sanji.

 

On his hands and knees, Sanji vision is swimming. His cock is standing rigid, pressure worse than ever. _Fuck_ , it hurts. He’s close to collapsing, trembling so hard his skin is becoming numb to the heat. He can’t feel the breaths he knows he must be taking in desperately quick to his lungs. It seems with every release, his hardness get much more dire. Desire and lust are barely factors anymore. He just needs the pain to go away. He lets loose a frustrated whine, trying badly to keep himself together, but his grip on a sound mind is slipping and his body is urging him to keel over.

 

Law manages to push Luffy off of him, his sticky skin not welcome in the thick jungle heat. He's relieved that his state of arousal has diminished, that last orgasm relieving the tension in his body.  Glancing at Luffy, he observes the same flaccidness and sighs in relief.

 

“Glad that's over,” he mutters, tugging his jeans from under Luffy and dressing himself, rolling up the cuffs mid-calf in an attempt to keep cool.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Luffy's head turn, the other captain's mood shifting from post-coital bliss to more somber concern. Following his gaze, Law's eyes fall upon Sanji, body trembling and flushed. Despite his position, Law spies the man is still sporting a painfully hard erection.

 

“Zoro,” Luffy says seriously, expression dark with worry for his crew, “We need to help Sanji.”

 

Zoro’s eyes narrow at Luffy’s concern. He is silent as he helps the shuddering man in front of him turn over to lie against the trunk, frowning as Sanji eyes remain closed with his brows deeply knit in pain. The man’s body and limbs feel so lax in his grip.

 

“Don’t interfere, Luffy. I’ll take care of it,” he calls back sharply.

 

Dressing as the interaction took place, Law stands, slinging his pack on his back and his sword over his shoulder. A soft touch to the crown of Luffy’s head, he gains the man’s attention, eyes staring up at him severely.

 

Law nods his head backwards towards the thick, away from the couple struggling in front. “Let’s give them privacy.”

 

Luffy looks downcast a moment before nodding and complying, picking up his clothes and following behind Law. He takes one last look at his swordsman and cook before the large curtain of a fern leaf covers their view. They stay close by, in range but out of sight. Just in case.

 

Eyes in his peripheral, Zoro can feel the presence of his captain and Law close by, but the small distance is still welcomed. He appreciates the gesture of space. He turns back to Sanji, whose eyes are still shut tight. He’s concentrating hard on his breathing, Zoro can tell. He cups a hand to the cook’s cheek, which sprouts a hint of blue under blond lashes.

 

Sanji looks up at Zoro dazedly, swallowing slowly. An aching wave travels through his groin and midriff and he clenches every muscle in his body to power through it. After it’s through, he releases the tension in his body with a distressed huff, not even realizing he’d clenched onto Zoro’s forearm throughout it. He stares at the hold before releasing it, hand retreating when suddenly a palm halts him, tanned fingers interlocking with his. He looks up and discovers Zoro’s intense gaze searching through him.

 

“What do you need?” Zoro asks. 

 

Sanji sighs deeply, lifting their clasped hands to his face, nuzzling Zoro’s knuckles to his cheek. His body can’t take anything more than this gentle touch. “Just hold me, shithead.”

 

Zoro blinks for a second, glancing at Sanji's grasp on his hand. It's rare that they have these moments of affection.  Settling next to Sanji, he leans over places a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead.

 

“What’m I gonna do with you?”

 

“None of this is my fault,” Sanji retorts, resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder and looping an arm around the man’s sturdy midsection. Zoro always has the stability he needs and he latches onto it in times like these. He kisses Zoro’s clavicle with a hum, then releases his lips gently. Nibbling on the inside of his mouth, he gripes, “I need a fucking cigarette.”

 

Zoro chuckles lightly, even in the worst of pain the smokestack still insists on a cigarette.  Gently tugging at the hem of Sanji's pants, he relieves the man of the crumpled material before digging through the pockets to locate the smokes. Finding what he needs, he places the filter between Sanji's lips and flicks the lighter, allowing him to deeply inhale a breath of smoke. Arm wrapped back around Sanji's thin shoulders, they sit in silence.

 

The smoke mollifies the tension in his body and Sanji settles into Zoro more, curling into him with his head to his chest. He listens to the calming thumps of Zoro’s heart and closes his eyes, his body merely feeling dull discomfort for that brief moment. The moment’s gone when his cock spasms painfully and he curves into Zoro further, gripping onto him for dear life. He clenches his teeth around the filter of his cigarette, inhaling deeply in a knee-jerk reaction, smouldering most of its life out in seconds. 

 

“ _Aagh_ , _fuck_ ,” he growls out with heaving breaths, doing all that he can not to whine or sound as panicked as that made him feel.

 

Zoro shifts beneath Sanji, brushing away the burning ashes that dropped onto his skin from the cook's spasm. Frowning, he grips his arm tighter around Sanji, unsure what else he can do. He'd do anything to protect him, as he would all of his crew mates, but how can he protect the cook from his own body?  Zoro knows Sanji doesn't show his pain, so if he's reacting this openly that means he only feels that much worse.  Exasperated with the situation, he tugs Sanji's limber form into his lap, wrapping his arms around him completely in a secure hug.

 

The hug surprises Sanji but he settles into it fervently, gladly encircling the man’s neck with his arms. He takes one last drag of his spent cigarette before pressing it against bark and letting it slip from his fingers. Another harsh spasm wracks his body, then another, and another. Holding onto Zoro so urgently, like dangling off a cliffside, the last piece of stable rock keeping him here. His breaths are ragged and body sagging into Zoro by the end of it. It’s then that he feels where Zoro’s hands are. One stroking his back gently, the other through his hair, pressing his head to Zoro’s where the man then places a kiss to his temple.

 

It’s enough to make Sanji feel need again, rather than agony.

 

Although subtle, Zoro feels the tension in Sanji's body dissolve slightly as he continues to caress him, leaving small kisses from his temple to his jaw. Sanji curves into him, clutching him tightly as Zoro reaches his mouth and gives his puffed lips a tender kiss. Sanji gasps softly allowing Zoro to nip at his bottom lip, using the hand at the small of Sanji's back to press their bodies flush.

 

Zoro's tongue is met with his cook's familiar taste, hued now with tobacco as he grips his hold tighter. Sanji eagerly returns every kiss with small sighs and licks, their lips only breaking for Zoro to place quick pecks on Sanji's jawline. Slender fingers grip his hair tightly and Zoro finds himself being guided back to the cook's mouth to deliver passionate, deep kisses that have Sanji's hips bucking with every movement. The small sighs turn into whimpers and Zoro feels hot fluid oozing onto his skin. Closing his eyes, Zoro holds Sanji in a tight embrace, remaining still and firm through every shudder and tremble.

 

It’s like he bursts through the surface of deep, suffocating waters when Sanji opens his eyes with a gasp. He huffs greedily a moment, before exhaling with a long, relieved sigh. His erection is finally wilting and even as his limbs feel as though they’re detached from his body, he is beyond any doubt satisfied and allayed. Finally.

 

“Do the trick?” Zoro asks, feeling the cook’s limpness on his lap.

 

Sanji musters the energy to lean back and gently place his hands on Zoro’s face. He smiles brightly, staring at him lovingly before his expression falls into a dark glower as he brutally squishes Zoro’s cheeks together.  “Why weren’t you gentler with me from the start, you beast!?”

 

“What!? You _told_ me to fuck you like that—!”

 

 _“Shh!!”_ Sanji covers Zoro’s mouth. “I never said anything like that!” Zoro’s muffled voice seeps through his fingers as Sanji searches around for his clothes, spotting his shirt over a tree root. “Dammit, in front of them, too. I can’t believe this.”

 

Zoro rips the cook’s weak grip from his mouth, revealing a smirk underneath. “Telling me you didn’t like moaning for them?”

 

Sanji’s forces his limp arms to lift and wrap his hands around Zoro’s throat, cutting off his smartass comments as he throttles him to the best of his ability.  “You piece of shit, I will fucking fillet your ass into the next century! Hey! I’m choking you here!! _Wipe that shit happy grin off your face!!!”_

 

Luffy laughs as he watches Sanji yell at Zoro from his position in the bushes. Unable to stay still any longer, he jumps out of the brush and claps his hands together.

 

“Sanji! You're better!”  Placing his hands on his hips triumphantly, he calls over this shoulder, “Torao! Told you they were done!”

 

Law emerges from the thick vegetation, hat situated low on his face and rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance, “I _told_ you not to spy.”

 

Luffy gives a sheepish chuckle, “Couldn't help it.”

 

As he hears the other two return behind him, Sanji quickly grabs his clothes in a messy bundle, holding it to his chest as he instructs Zoro with a nod to help him get dressed. Zoro puts an open palm to Sanji’s sweaty forehead and shoves him back. Sanji falls like a ragdoll and doesn’t have the energy to get revenge, laying there pliantly as Zoro lifts his legs onto his lap and begins with his briefs and pants. A strong heft and Zoro’s manhandling him into his shirt. The buttons remain undone, the ones near the bottom missing to Sanji’s massive discontent. 

 

Sanji taps his fingers to empty threading along the bottom of the shirt. “Fucking animal,” he spouts.

 

Zoro merely humors him with a shit eating grin.

 

Once Sanji's completely dressed, Zoro pulls up his own pants and locates his swords and haramaki, previously discarded on the ground. The jungle heat is still sweltering, so he opts to tuck his long coat into his pack, remaining shirtless.

 

Law clears his throat, wanting to regain a semblance of normalcy to this awful day, “Do we need to continue foraging for food, Black Leg-ya?”

 

“I haven’t reached my quota, so, yes.” Sanji frowns. He stands slowly, but sways dangerously when upright. He’s completely spent.

 

Zoro purses his lips as Sanji leans into him for support. “Cook’s exhausted.”

 

Sanji growls at him.

 

“I think it might be more beneficial to your health if we head back to the ship for now and continue foraging tomorrow, Black Leg-ya.”

 

“Ya, Sanji, we can totally have another fun adventure tomorrow!”

 

Sanji pales at that. “I’d really rather be done with this shitty island Luffy, thanks. Let’s get this over with.” He points to his basket which he’d abandoned on the ground earlier during his...situation. He glares at Zoro. “Hey, pack mule, pick that up.”

 

Zoro grumbles at him but complies. It’s aggravating how much the cook knows he’s got the upper hand due to his current state. He picks up the large cylindrical basket and loops it around his arms so it’s resting on his back. When he looks back to Sanji, the man is struggling to take a step.

 

“Look, Law or Luffy can carry this and I can carry y—”

 

Sanji eyes him dangerously, cutting off his suggestion clean. Cook’s stubborn. He’ll come to eventually.

 

Law offers everyone some water before they continue on. An hour in, Sanji deteriorates and relents, letting Zoro carry him on his back, utterly exhausted from the strong effects of the bite. They find a plentiful amount of food. Fruits, berries and nuts mostly. They cool off in a river at some point, which is heavenly, especially for Sanji. The dip enlivens him some, and he even walks on his own for a while before needing Zoro’s shoulder to support him.

 

Luffy has a calmer energy about him. Still energetic as always, but not causing any trouble and staying on track. More controlled. Most of their remaining exploration is spent with him walking alongside Law babbling, pointing out objects of interest on the way. Law nods and engages the conversation, keeping Luffy focused and on track allowing them to complete their tasks quickly.  Zoro and Sanji are tempted to ask Law to stick around more if sex is what cures their captain’s ailment of sheer carelessness.

 

They leave the real hunt for when they’re closer to the ship, as lugging dead beasts around would be far too strenuous in this heat. But they’re all far too exhausted to track and kill, so they decide that will have to be a task for tomorrow before they leave.

 

Finally, with Law and Sanji’s good orientation, they approach the Thousand Sunny just after sunset. They know they must look ragged to their shipmates currently waving at them. With the stifling energy of a ship at a maximum capacity of guests, it’s been hard to get any privacy lately. At least after today, the two couples will be satisfied for a while.

 

Frayed and exhausted, they board the Thousand Sunny, the eyes of the rest of the crew observing their tattered conditions with intrigue and concern.  Usopp in particular looks horrified.  Law tips his hat low on his face, stepping away from the crew to check on the status of Caesar leaving the Straw Hat captain to acknowledge the concern painted on his friends’ faces.

 

“W-what happened?” Chopper asks timidly, not used to seeing the three strongest members so battered from simple exploration.

 

Luffy starts to respond but is immediately muffled, Zoro and Sanji's hands slapping over his mouth desperately.

 

Robin laughs lightly from her seat, closing a thick tome, “I believe we should let our adventurers rest from their excursion.”

 

Hours earlier on the ship, as the sun begins to lower on the horizon and the sky dims, Usopp voices his concern to Robin as they stare at the gorgeous colors ever-changing.

 

“I’m sure they’re perfectly fine, Usopp. You should be happy you didn’t go with them.”

 

Usopp raises an eyebrow at her. “Why’s that? Is it really that dangerous?”

 

“Well, you have an affinity for bugs, do you not?” Robin smiles her small, mischievous little smile. “I’ve read about the famous bite of a special insect on Tomb Island which elicits a strong effect. It’s very much desired all throughout the world.”

 

Usopp’s eyes glisten. “Really!? What kind of effect can it be? Maybe I can use it in my arsenal, I’ve been meaning to give Kuro Kabuto an upgrade—”

 

“It’s aphrodisiacal in nature. The bite provokes a strong, irrepressible sexual response,” Robin continues.

 

Staunch silence falls between them as Robin maintains a pleasant gaze with the ocean and Usopp frantically shoots between her and the wild foliage of the island behind him. He pales visibly, a dark shadow appearing over his eyes.

 

Robin breathes in the lovely scent of brine. Primal sounds from the island’s native creatures are the only noises between them.

 

Until.

 

“Oh...no...”


End file.
